mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toriko
Viz Media | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = May 19, 2008 | last = | volumes = 10 | volume_list = List of Toriko chapters }} is a manga series by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. At San Diego Comic-Con International 2009, Viz Media announced they had licensed the series for their Shonen Jump imprint.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-07-24/viz-shonen-jump-adds-bakuman-toriko-manga The series made its first premiere in ''Shonen Jump magazine in the February 2010 edition. Toriko held a three-issue preview in the magazine, whereafter it began printing in volume format. Synopsis In a world where the taste and texture of food is extremely important there exist individuals known as Gourmet Hunters (Bishoku-ya) who specialize in the acquisition of rare ingredients and animals. Toriko is one of these hunters and it is his dream to find the most precious foods in the world and create the ultimate dinner course. As one of the most skilled hunters in the world he is regularly hired by restaurants and the rich to seek out new ingredients and rare animals. A man with inhuman ability, he utilizes his incredible strength and knowledge of the animal kingdom to capture ferocious, evasive and rare beasts to further his final goal, the ultimate dinner course composed of the most delicious food in the world. He is currently accompanied by a weak and timid chef who, inspired by Toriko's ambition, travels with him to improve his culinary skills and find rare ingredients. Also adding to the struggle is the Bishoku-kai, an organization that seeks to take control of the world's entire food supply. Characters Main Characters Toriko (トリコ) * (VOMIC) :A Gourmet Hunter with an abnormally large appetite (A food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full). He is known as one of the "Four Heavenly Kings", and his nickname is "The Glutton". Despite having a huge appetite and massive power, he doesn't indiscriminately kill and eat any animal; he only kills those animals he decides to eat. He has immunity to seventy different poisons, created by injecting himself with a near fatal dose of each poison and causing his body to create antibodies. He also has an animal-like sense of smell. He has adopted the Battle Wolf's new born pup and named it Terry Cloth. Like the other Kings, Toriko started off as a chain animal. He, and the other Four Heavenly Kings, were trained by Ichiryuu, the President of the IGO. Hunting Method: Toriko relies on his sheer monster-like strength to capture his targets. *'Intimidation:' When Toriko fights his intimidation is so strong that Toriko appears as a hannya demon to both friend and foe. *'Fork and Knife:' The first of Toriko's hunting attacks. He places his left hand in a claw position (Fork) and his right in a chop position (Knife), with his strength he can easily dig into and grab hold of a beast with his 'fork' then quickly cut then with his 'knife'. Since re-growing his left arm, his 'fork' has gained more power. :*'Ice Pick:' Used against Bei's GT Robot Toriko uses his 'fork' hand then he places his middle finger over his ring and index fingers to have more piercing power then his 'fork' has. Ice pick can be combined with Nail Punch to further the piercing power. :*'Flying Fork and Knife:' After consuming the Jewel Meat of an adult Regal Mammoth, Toriko's fork and knife have gained ranged attack capability, though currently they seem only effective at mid-range. Since re-growing his left arm, Toriko's 'fork' has gained power, also increasing the power and range of his 'flying fork'. :* Leg Fork and Knife: After having his Fork arm cut off by Tommy and his Knife arm rendered useless due to his use of the 13-hit. Toriko resorted to using his legs to fight, as the legs have roughly 3-4 times more strength than the arms, these attacks are far more deadly then his normal fork & knife and can also be used as projectiles, although they are harder to aim. Toriko noted that using them wears out his legs, although he can still seemingly move at quick speeds, even after using them both in succession. *'(#)-Hit Nail Punch:' By focusing his power into one of his arms he can create a punch so powerful that it can give any large beast a concussion, he will often fire it in multiple blows consecutively, thus a "multi-hit" Nail Punch, but doing so requires that he gather up his strength, which takes a while, and his muscles will be sore afterwords. There is a "Scattered" and a "Concentrated" type for the Nail Gun, Toriko usually use the "Scattered" type as the "Concentrated" type requires many times higher levels of concentration. Furthermore, the burden on the arm increase. However, "Concentrated" type compared to the "Scattered" type impact scope is drastically narrower. That part give birth to stronger piercing power. While fighting Tommyrod it was shown that his new limit is 13-hits, however the 13-hit completely renders his left arm useless afterwords. Since re-growing his left arm, Toriko's new arm is stronger than before and can withstand using the 13-hit Nail Punch now. :*'(#)-Hit Ice Pick Nail Punch:' By using the "Concentrated" type of Nail Gun, while putting his hand into the 'ice pick' form instead of a fist, he can use a much more deadly, piercing attack. It has not been seen used effectively yet, however. * Knocking Gun: Using a special knocking gun, he paralyzes an animal, this is only used for animals he doesn't want to eat. *''' Shivering:' Toriko can maintain his body temperature in sub-zero temperatures simply by his natural application of shivering. This even allows him to defrost and restore frozen body parts before necrosis can set in. Toriko has this ability thanks to his incredible metabolism, which allows him to release tens of thousands of watts of energy constantly. He has a limit of approximately two hours in these temperatures. * '''Phytoncide:' After being swarmed by 1,000 insects by Tommyrod Toriko's Gourmet Cells started to emit the chemical which trees use to protect themselves against insects,germs and other threats. The amount he emits is so potent that even a small amount is able to dull an insects movement. *'Autophagy:' Autophagy occurs when animals are starved and need energy, so their cells consume other cells in their body to get a temporary increase in stamina, and also to remind the body to not enter this state again. Because of Toriko's high-metabolism and appetite, if he has not eaten for a long period of time (usually around 12 hours), his cells begin to go into Autophagy. In Toriko's case, his Gourmet Cells are "eaten", and he gets a boost in power and stamina, good for 5 minutes. Within this 5-minute period, he needs to re-nourish his body or face serious health risks. Full Course Menu: Currently, Toriko has yet to fill his menu in any slot but Hors-D'oeuvre, soup, and dessert. He decided that the Dish God will be his main dish. He is presently hunting for his Salad dish, the O-Zone Herb. :Hors-D'oeuvre: BB Corn (CLV above 30, due to the difficulty of cooking it) :Soup: Century Soup :Fish Dish: Blank :Meat Dish: Blank :Main: GOD (Has yet to acquire it) :Salad: Blank :Dessert: Rainbow Fruit :Drink: Blank Komatsu (小松) * (VOMIC) :A six-star, (initially five), chef who works for Hotel Gourmet, part of the prestigious IGO (International Gourmet Organization). He is timid, but greatly interested by what he finds in his travels with Toriko. As a result, he tries to overcome his fear and does his best to help. He is a highly skilled and competent chief and has a large knowledge of foods that he knows which foods would work well together. Because he is otherwise normal, he'll write a will whenever he come along on Toriko's hunts. Currently, he is the only chef in the world who knows the complete recipe of the Century Soup. He keeps a Wall Penguin as a pet, which is also a key element of the soup. *'Toriko Cracker:' Special fire crackers created by Toriko for the purpose of scaring away animals by creating a loud noise. Its force is equivalent to a bomb, and the sound can stop Komatsu's heart and destroy his eardrums. Due to Toriko forgetting to tell him to wear ear plugs, Komatsu died for a brief time and was saved by Knocking Master Jirou. *'Century Soup:' The legendary soup that causes anyone who eats it, to form a silly smile of utter satisfaction. Komatsu managed to recreate it after a half-year of experimentation. He had decided not to apply for a patent for the recipe, due to the fact that the Wall Penguins would be over-hunted as a result. Organisations and Groups Four Heavenly Kings Coco (ココ) :The "Gentleman" of the "Four Heavenly Kings" he is good friends with Toriko. While Toriko mostly relies on his brute strength, Coco prefers using stealthy techniques and cunning strategy to subdue aggressors. He is also strong defensively; he is immune to five hundred different kinds of poison. He earns most of his living by working as a fortuneteller, and his fortunes have a 97% accuracy rating, this has also made him extremely popular with women and results in him being mobbed by costumers when he is in public. He also has the ability to see non-visible spectrum's of light and can read electromagnetic auras in order to predict an animal's next action. He, and the other Four Heavenly Kings, were trained by Ichiryuu, the President of the IGO. Hunting Method: Due to having so many poisons in him Coco's body has developed its own kind of poison stronger than anything any animal can produce. But he does have a limit on the amount of poison; he can only produce 15 liters, as the poison is made by converting his body fluids into poison, thus making too much would result in severe dehydration. This poison can be secreted from any part of his body and can control the concentration and effect of it, however, its main weakness is that the poison is easy to dodge. Coco's poison also becomes darker when he increases its lethality. His body can also instantaneously create antibodies to venom's he is not immune to. *'Intimidation:' Most animals instantly sense the danger of Coco's poison, frighting them in a similar manner to Toriko's. Coco projects the image of a Japanese ghost. *'Poison Dressing:' Coco cause his body to 'sweat' poison therefore covering himself with it, the rest of his attacks follow this one. *'Poison Cannon:' Coco fires a blob of poison at the target. *'Poison Rifle:' Coco fires a minuscule amount of poison from a small area and gives adds spin to it in order to increase the chance of it hitting. Compensates for the fact that Coco's venom lacks speed. *'Poison Sword:' Coco combines blood from his body into a blade and then hardens the poison using some of his blood cells to clot inside the poison and hold it together. *'Hell Poison:' A powerful poison Coco uses when he wishes to destroy his foe entirely. As such he tends to make sure no other animals around when he is using it. The poison itself is a chemical made by Coco rapidly vaporizing his bodys' waste products and has a similar composition to volcanic gas. As well as being deadly when inhaled the poison is highly corrosive and even flammable making a massive explosion when ignited by a laser from a GT Robo. *'Aqua Regina:' A liquid poison Coco creates using concentrated hydrochloric acid and nitric acid at a ratio of 3 to 1. Full Course Menu: Currently, Coco's is missing three dishes. :Hors-D'oeuvre: Blank :Soup: Lee Dragon's Tear (CLVL 21) :Fish Dish: Bureau Kadziki (CLVL 18) :Meat Dish: G2 Phoenix (CLVL 25) :Main: Blank :Salad: Neo Tomato (CLVL 12) :Dessert: The Fruit of Domu(CLVL 30) :Drink: Blank Sani (サニー) :One of the "Four Heavenly Kings", he is first shown to have great strength, like Toriko, introduced carrying a Regal Mammoth with one arm, although this was merely a clever trick due to the fact that he was actually using his monstrously strong hair, each one of its strings being strong enough to lift nearly 50 pounds. He is Rin's older brother. He is a calm and collected pretty boy who judges the 'beauty' of people's actions and speaks in an elegant almost flirting manner. He has a way of 'knocking' without even touching the target, mostly related to his 'sensor' talent which allows him to know the physical state of those around him. His 'sensor' is actually thousand upon thousands of super thin hairs that can reach a maximum of in length. Sani's body has a very high body tempreture and powerful sense of touch, being touched by his hair or any part of his body can only be described as Sani tasting whatever his touching. He seeks "harmony" in his dishes which is the perfect use of ingredients, perfect handling of the food and most importantly producing a prefect taste. He seems to be slightly in love with Komatsu (or at least his skills since they seem to produce the "harmony Sani looks for in meals). When he saw Rin his calm personalty disappears and is replaced by that of an over-protective older brother that is shocked by how much her body changed (gained wight from too many sweets), this leads to a rather comical sibling spat between the two. He also expresses a great sense of disgust towards the Bishoku-kai, displaying anger after seeing the slaughtered, one bite taken out of creatures that followed a GT Robo's path of destruction. He, and the other Four Heavenly Kings, were trained by Ichiryuu, the President of the IGO. Hunting Method: Sani's hunts by using his hair to capture his prey. He can also use it to stop then counter enemy attacks. *'Intimidation:' Like most of the other hunters including the other kings Sani uses a form of intimidation to scare an enemy into surrender. However, because of his love of beauty Sani only uses intimidation when his foe has truly disgusted him to the extent he no longer cares about his beauty, such as when he encountered the GT Robo responsible for taking a single bite out of the creatures of an area and leaving the rest of them to rot. His intimidation is the creation of an evil spirit out of his hair, which also makes his intimidation the only one openly visible and not just sensed by killing intent. *'Spatula:' using his hair Sani can reflect the force of his enemies attacks right back at them. *'Hair Net:' Sani uses his hairs to trap his prey and due his high body temperature slowly 'cooks' them while they are trapped. This can also be used to catch thrown objects before flinging them back at his adversary using Spatula. *'Hair Operation:' Sani can perform makeshift surgery by using his "touch", as seen when he used it to close and stitch up Rin's wounds. Full Course Menu: Note, all the food on Sani's menu all have to do with skin care. (His Full Course has been called the most unbalanced) Is currently considering the ingrediant "Earth" as his dessert dish. :Hors-D'oeuvre: Beautiful Skin Caviar(CLVL 30) :Soup: Charis Lobster Soup (CLVL 19) :Fish Dish: Skin Whitening Tuna (CLVL 25) :Meat Dish: Perfect Beauty Cattle (CLVL 21) :Main: Regal Mammoth - Jewel Meat (CLVL 48) (Toriko had also wanted this for his meat dish but Sani was able to claim it on the grounds that it made his skin radiant) :Salad: Mochi Skin Bean Sprouts (CLVL 15) :Dessert: EARTH (has yet to acquire it) :Drink: Charis Dragon Scale Sake (CLVL 35) Zebura (ゼブラ) :One of the "Four Heavenly Kings" he is in jail for an as of now unknown crime. He is said to be the best at disrupting IGO's food order. Although not officially seen, he is described as the most savage of the Four Heavenly Kings, as proof of this he single handily caused all the scars on Match's body. It was later revealed the person who captured Zebura is Yosaku the Saiseiya, along with Teppai's assistance. He, and the other Four Heavenly Kings, were trained by Ichiryuu, the President of the IGO. Gourmet Hunters Zonge :A very arrogant and annoying Gourmet Hunter who wields a large axe to hunt. He is very self-centered and boasts about his completed full course menu which is made of dishes that probably don't have a capture level of more than three, the only really dangerous dish being Galala Grocodile he had just killed (it was also a newborn making it no where near as strong/tasty as the one Toriko fought). Despite all his boasting he is a very big coward using other as shields and making excuses when confront by a beast he can't take down. Full Course Menu: Note, all the food on Zonge's list seem like very easy to find foods and are mostly fish or reptile animals.A running gag is that people think his name is zombie or a zombie movie. :Hors-D'oeuvre: Golden Salmon Roe :Soup: The Soup of Serpent Snake :Fish Dish: Stripe Salmon :Meat Dish: Crab Pork :Main: Galala Crocodile :Salad: Almond Cabbage :Dessert:White Apple :Drink: Energy Hennessey Jirou (次郎) :Known as the Knocking Master, he is a legendary retired Gourmet Hunter who is a complete master of Knocking, able to use it to not only to stun animals but alter his muscle size to become a giant and even revive the recently deceased, meaning that he is a master acupuncturist. He is old and a heavy drinker, when first introduced he asked Toriko for some sake, although at the time he seems to have absolutely no significance. He is later seen in the cave Toriko, Komatsu, and Coco were in with a bucket full of unpoisoned puffer whales. He revives Komatsu (who was going into cardiac arrest) as a way to thank Toriko and him for the sake. When he was a Bishoku-ya, the chef he was paired with as a "Combo" was the Legendary Chef and Gourmet Living Treasure Setsuno. Jirou is also the discoverer of the original "Century Soup" in Ice Hell. He is the grandfather of the famous Saiseya Teppei, who has also inherited his grandfather's Knocking talent. Seeing his grandfather's emotional reaction to seeing certain Gourmet ingredients depleted is also what inspired Teppei to become a Saiseya instead of a Bishoku-kai. He is one of the three disciples of the legendary Bishoku-ya, Acacia, along with Ichiryuu and the boss of the Bishoku-kai, of the three he is the only one that does not the head of an organization, as well as being the only one in retirement. Full Course Menu: Note, all the food on Jirou's menu have incomprehensible CLVLs. :Hors d'oeuvre: Hundred-leaf Clover :Soup: Consommé Magma :Fish Dish: King Land Shark :Meat Dish: Ashurasaurus :Main Vegetable: ET-Rice :Salad: Grana Lettuce :Dessert: Oasis Melon :Drink: Dotham's Well Wine IGO Ichiryuu :The President of IGO, he has the appearance of an old man with dark skin and white hair, along with a long white mustache. Despite his old age, he is not yet retired, although seems to vacation frequently, spending time on a private island resort. Ichiryuu used to be a very powerful Bishoku-ya and is one of the three disciples of the legendary Bishoku-ya, Acacia, along with Jirou and the boss of the Bishoku-kai. Even in his old age, he is still incredibly powerful, defeating Toriko effortlessly in a fight and performing inhuman tasks such as running on water. He appears to have some strange mannerisms, like eating the cork of the bottle of liquor Toriko gives him and making up the names of dishes Toriko collected. He trained all of the Four Heavenly Kings since they were children. Shigematsu :The Vice-President of IGO, he is a very large, muscular man with a big black beard and mustache and thick, black hair with a stripe of white hair down the middle. He keeps one eye closed at all times, as well as a nose plug over the bridge of his nose. When these are removed, which he does when preparing to fight Grinpatch, he appears to become more beastly and his muscles bulge so much his clothes begin to tear. When Grinpatch came to the First Biotope, he was disappointed that Staajyun or Tommyrod had not come, showing not only his delight in fighting, but also his knowledge of the Bishoku-kai. Mansam (マンサム) :IGO's Development Bureau Director and Gourmet Research Facility Chief, he is IGO's #3 person, with authority below the CEO and President. He is an old friend of Toriko's and has the same body type. He runs IGO's Garden One, a facility where 30% of the world's gourmet foods are made. It also clones long extinct animals and performs selective breeding. He has an incredibly high pain tolerance, able to live through being stabbed in the gut and a hole blown through his throat by a laser beam and heals himself by drinking alcohol. He appears to be able to use the same muscle enhancing abilities that Jirou the Knoking master uses. When someone says his name he thinks they are calling him handsome; this is a pun as his name sounds similar to the english word handsome. He seems to be always drunk or just in a really happy state most of the time, only one someone mentions a job need doing or when he is gets angry does he change to a more serious manner. *'Techniques:' *'Intimidation:' The same as Toriko's and Coco's except Mansam projects the image of an Ashura except the projection has eight arms instead of the six arms. *'Fry Panch:' a pun as in Japanese pan and punch are pronounced similarly, the technique is similar to Toriko's "Fork and Knife" except this is of course a punch, but the arm is shaped like a frying pan. *'Fry Pan Sandwich:' Fry Panch using both hands slam in into opposite sides, hence the sandwich. Full Course Menu: Note, all the food on Mansam's menu contain alcohol. :Hors-D'oeuvre: Alcohol Thief Snail (CLVL 28) :Soup: Alcohol Shell Soup (CLVL 25) :Fish Dish: Bacchus Shark (CLVL 31) :Meat Dish: Drunk-Fighting Bull (CLVL 30) :Main: Bacchus Dragon (CLVL 37) :Salad: Bacchus Onion (CLVL 15) :Dessert: Drunkard Melon (CLVL 19) :Drink: Bacchus Whale Water (CLVL 33) Rin (鈴) :A tomboyish pheromone and other odor composition user who acts as a beast handler at the gourmet Colosseum, a fighting ring run by IGO that pits beast against each other to both validate the accuracy of CLVL rankings and as entertainment for world officials, her nickname is "the wild beast tamer". She has a crush on Toriko as when she heard he was at the Colosseum she busily began applying makeup. She is the younger sister of one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Sani. She blush's whenever Toriko talks to her (even if he just says her name) or does something kind (like calling Terry to eat with him, even if this is more cute then kind). She seems to have a weakness for sweets. She is protective of Toriko shown when Sani touched his cheek and commented on his skin Rin got flustered and told Sani not to touch Toriko, this lead to Sani seeing her and began criticizing her body saying she was eating too many sweets. She also seems to have been implanted with Gourmet Cells. :Pheromones are how she handles the beasts. She uses two wrist mounted gas sprayers to use shoot the pheromones as well as control there level of dilution. *'Battle Fragrance:' Dirivied from the 'battle flower' on an island where battle never ends, the flower affects the animals central nerve system making them violent while at the same time stimulating the body into its peak form, due to this it is also called the 'doping flower'. *'Super Relaxing Fragrance:' created from the pheromones of the Nikoniko Manatee which use the smell to relax nervous female manatee during mating season. The pheromone has been adapted by humans and is used in animal therapy. *'Endorphin Smoke:' A smoke laced with a high endorphin, use is restricted by law. *'Thunder Peppermint:' Rin's strongest scented fragrance, it is concentrated menthol taken from dried peppermint leaves, the scent is compared to that of lightning. One sniff is enough to keep you awake for 5 days. *'Devil Durian Fragance:' A fragance exploiting the extract of the "Devil Durian". It has a stench so bad that a bug won't come withing half a kilometre radius from it. G7 (Gourmet Seven) :The seven "Taste Masters" chosen from the chief member-nations of the IGO. They are said to be able to recognize the taste of a single grain of sugar of a 25 meter pool, an organization of members who hold a miraculous sense of taste. They take part in important decisions of the gourmet age, such as assigning the number of stars to hotels and restaurants and the rank of cooks, these important people also serve as inspector for the IGO. Mr. Patch :The first G7 member shown, he went to Komatsu's hotel when he heard the rumor of the complete Century Soup. He is assertive but doesn't resort to using force, he came to taste the soup and was surprised when Komatsu declined to serve causing him to ask if there were customers before him. When he saw the customers (consisting of Toriko and several other important people), he didn't press the matter and said he would come back at a later time. He does show concern since Komatsu completing the Century Soup would spread his name world wide, he recommended that Komatsu have "Bodyguard" from now on. After recognizing the taste of the Century Soup later on, he raises Hotel Gourmet's star level from five to six. Bishoku-kai Bishoku-kai (literally: Beautiful Food Organisation), a rival organisation to the IGO, their headquarters are Castle Shokuyokubou (Appetite's Desire) located in the Forest of Sorrow "Thorn Wood". "The Boss" :The leader of the Bishoku-kai, who has so far only been shown as a silhouette with very long dark hair. He is extremely powerful and has an insatiable appetite, which Kuromado and Alfaro both commented on. In fact, the reason for the increase from one to three vice-head chefs in the Bishoku-kai was due to his increase in hunger. He is extremely powerful, as he resides in the Gourmet World, and after drinking the legendary Century Soup, Alfaro noticed that the increase in his gourmet cells was comparably small to the rest of his body. As more testament to his power, he is the only person who did not smile when he drank the Century Soup and he can also move at imperceptibly fast speeds, seen when he took the Century Soup from Alfaro's hands when he was seated in front of him and when he seemingly vanished after eating it. His goal, and therefore the main goal of the Bishoku-kai, is go obtain the ingredient GOD and control all of the world's ingredients. He is one of the three disciples of the great Bishoku-ya Acacia, along with Jirou and Ichiryuu. Kuromado :The Head Chef of the Bishoku-kai, he has black eyes with white pupils, a thin yet long mustache and he wears a chef's uniform with a very tall chef's hat but both are black instead of white. He is one of the few Bishoku-kai members that Alfaro said were capable of entering the Gourmet World. Alfaro :The waiter (Garcon) of the Bishoku-kai and Kuromado's personal aide. He has a very large nose and eight arms, giving him the appearance of a spider. He also has been seen to resist the intense cold of Ice Hell wearing nothing but a tuxedo and cape. Alfaro is a very intelligent fighter knowing that a fight with Setsuno would result in them losing the Century Soup, this is indicated by Setsuno's ability to shatter Alfaro's plates with only a glance. His attacks are all based on several plates he keeps hidden in his tuxedo, his skills with these plates have been shown to be extremely powerful, throwing them so fast that they were able to cut both the Parasite Emperor and Hellsboros (each with capture levels of 81 and 72 respectively) literally to pieces. He is one of the few Bishoku-kai members capable of entering the Gourmet World, shown when he brought the Boss his soup inside the Gourmet World. * Plate Shuriken: Alfaro throws several plates at a target at high enough speed and with enough force to cut through multiple targets at once. Limon :The sommelier of the Bishoku-kai, who has not yet been shown. He is one of the few Bishoku-kai members that Alfaro said were capable of entering the Gourmet World. Staajyun (スタージュン) :Vice Head Chef of the Bishoku-kai, has a currently unexplained ability to roast things with a touch. His name is sometimes pronounced Star-Jun, he is not one to mince words and will admit his mistakes, e.g. he operated the GT Robo the Toriko defeated in the Regal Mammoth. He appears to be noble or at least respectful to those he considers strong since in his fight with Toriko he set the GT Robo's pain sensors to 100% to test and feel Toriko's maximum power, later he claims that it would be hard NOT to test Toriko. He has a habit of scratching his head with one finger. He is one of the few Bishoku-kai members that Alfaro said were capable of entering the Gourmet World. * Intimidation: Like Toriko or Mansam's, except Staajyunn projects a one-eyed demon. * Barbecuing: Staajyun appears to have the ability of barbecuing animals, simply by touching them. Grinpatch (グリンパーチ) :Vice Head Chef of the Bishoku-kai. He can suck up large amounts of food with his giant straw and has an extra pair of arms. He has the same eyes as Kuromado and Yuu except he has three pupils in each eye instead of just one. He is seemingly very lazy as he didn't fulfill his mission of retrieving the GT Robots because he didn't feel like fighting the Gourmet Association's 2nd and 3rd. Another example of his laziness is that he doesn't finish the full names of places and things, calling the Regal Plateau the "Regal-whatever" and the Devil's Athletics the "Athletics-looking place". He agrees with Staajyun that it is hard NOT to test Torkio's strength. He is one of the few Bishoku-kai members that Alfaro said were capable of entering the Gourmet World. * Breath: Grinpatch's lung capacity is inhuman, as shown during his brief fight with Toriko, as he can use his breath like a gun or bazooka when combined with his straw. After their brief battle, Toriko realizes that he was just playing around the entire time. * Devil Mosquito Straw: A straw made from the mouth of a "Devil Mosquito", is very resistant and Toriko couldn't cut it until he used his "Knife" seriously. Grinpatch uses it mainly for sucking food. With his lung capacity, he also uses it to fire air bullet that could easily damage Toriko. :* Breath Gun: A technique combining Grinpatch's impressive "Breath" with the use of his "Straw", he shoots fast bullets of air that are strong enough to tear through Toriko's flesh. It is considered his low-power attack. :* Breath Bazooka: A technique combining Grinpatch's impressive "Breath" with the use of his "Straw", he shoots a massive cyclone of air that can tear through pure rock. This technique, although much stronger than the "Breath Gun", takes time for Grinpatch to take in a large breath of air and obscures his vision while using it. It is considered his high-power attack. Tommyrod :Vice Head Chef of the Bishoku-kai. Having a bug-like appearance, complete with wings, Tommy raises "parasite bugs" inside his body and can spew them out at will. His lack of emotion allows him to fight at complete efficiency, focusing solely on the goal at hand. It's also revealed that his armbands allow him to limit his strength. He is the first Bishoku-kai to seriously fight Toriko head-to-head (without using a GT Robo) with the intent to kill him. He is one of the few Bishoku-kai members that Alfaro said were capable of entering the Gourmet World. * Intimidation: Like Toriko and Mansam, except Tommy's is a projection of a demonic octopus-like being with a vein-filled, pulsing head. * Insect Production: Tommy's main ability is to produce a number of parasitic bugs from his body. He has approximately 10,000 parasitic eggs in his body, though it requires him to expend 1500 kilo calories to hatch one egg in his esophagus before sending them out, because of this he can't produce more than 1,000 insects per setting. The bugs capture levels range from very weak to some in the 40's. :* Exploding Insects: Tommy produces several small cylinder shaped insects to latch on too an opponent, then he produces a much larger insect which, when killed, will detonate all the smaller insects in a very large explosion. :* Parasite Emperor: A "devil that will eat anything without discrimination", the Parasite Emperor is a hybrid insect beast with a capture level of 81, it is created through cross-breeding numerous ferocious insect species. To be born it requires in essence all of Tommyrod's bodily energy, a testament to its power. Tommyrod also comments that he uses most of his energy to restrain this creature from being born. The beast's breath is below freezing, it can also release high temperature gas for flame-based attacks as well as excrete scorpion poisons and a spider's web. * Fangs: Tommy can grow fangs which are very sharp, normally he keeps them retracted to allow his insects to be born out of his mouth. * Super Heated Breath: It is revealed that Tommy can heat his breath to very high temperatures and fire them off like bullets which explode when they hit the enemy. Though he normally uses this power to cause the eggs in his throat to hatch. * Full Power Form: When removing the set of rings he keeps around his arms and waste Tommy's muscles and body grows to nearly double his own size. This shocks Toriko who was already very beaten even without him using his full strength. * Wings: Tommy's insect wings are also capable of flight and are extremely durable. Elg :The 1st Branch Chef. He is one of the few Bishoku-kai members that Alfaro said were capable of entering the Gourmet World. Yuu :The 2nd Branch Chef, he has the same kind of eyes as Kuromado, dresses in renaissance-like clothes, and is somewhat of a blond pretty boy. He appears to be the most polite of the Chefs. He is the only member of the Bishoku-kai to be able to pilot the "Micro-Model" GT Robo, for unknown reasons. With this GT Robo, he attacked and incapacitated Komatsu and was able to take the last bits of Century Soup that he collected away. Jerry Boy :The 3rd Branch Chef, a tan blond man who greatly resembles Toriko in appearance and clothes save his fanged teeth and his veins that show from his nose to his forehead as well as extended earlobes with multiple piercing. Barry Gamon :The 4th Branch Chef, a stocky, bearded man with protruding tusks. He wears very little clothing, even in frigid conditions, and displays incredible resilience to these temperatures. The 4th Branch is the cookware supply team for the Bishoku-kai, which explains Barry's unique armor: made from the shell of the Crush Turtle, a level 60 beast. This shell is several times a superior material to steel, and is also used by master-craftsmen to manufacture the best pans and utensils in the gourmet world. He also produces a naturally occurring antifreeze, allowing him to survive arctic conditions and use the same slick to deflect gunfire. It was shown he also has very effective healing abilities, after being cut several times by Match his organs were able to paste themselves back together until he was fully healed. Bogie Woods :The 5th Branch Chef, he wears a jogging suit, sport shades, and some kind of shell with a mask made from the body of an IGO agent that he used his ability on. He has approximately 4000 bones and 4600 joints, which he can easily detach and manipulate to allow himself complete mobility and flexibility. He uses this quirk for his Lodge, a technique which allows him to inhabit another creature, assuming the form. Even if his bones are broken and removed, he can manipulate the rest of his unnatural capacity to compensate, barring the sacrum. However, even if the sacrum would happen to be removed or dislocated, his body will adjust in time and repair the nervous system, this process takes time but will be fully healed afterwords. Sedoru :The 6th Branch Chef, the operator of the GT Robo that Sani defeated. He uses the skulls of animals as shoulder pads and has some kind of sick interest with eyeballs since he wears a necklace of eyeballs, which he collects from the animals he kills and throws them when they rot and stop moving. Bei :The man responsible for the GT Robot attacks Mansam seems to know him. A member of the Bishoku-kai, Staajyun claims he has bad taste. Looks like some kind of goblin, a major glutton. Joejoe :An old man in a black robe that works for the Bishoku-kai who monitors the GT robots for them. He also appears to be the one who made Grinpatch's "straw" for him. His mouth is stitched. Saiseiya The Saiseiya are a gourmet police, given the power of judgement to arrest anyone dealing with illegal gourmet products, in both procurement and black market trading. Their powers also extend to those who break the law by over-fishing and poaching certain species. Yosaku :An expert Saiseiya and Teppei's master. He is nicknames "Blood stained Yosaku" due to his seemingly brutal methods of healing. He wears a blood soaked doctors coat (befitting to his nickname),a black bandanna worn over his hair and is always seen smoking a cigar branch. He hates following rules of any kind, be it simple rules such as to not smoke in a restaurant or go against rules of life itself. He has been described as very strong person even able to take down Zebura one of the four heavenly kings, with Teppei's assistance, (though Teppei noted that it was Yosaku who was able to fully restrain him) a testament to his power. Despite his rough appearance he is a master in healing, this was proven when he completely healed 3 of Match's subordinates (who were all in critical condition) in a matter of minutes, he also has in his possession medicine that can cure any disease in the Human World. He has also stated that he could completely heal Toriko's missing arm, though the process would take 20 years to complete, it still shows his skill to completely repair a lost limb. He has been to the Gourmet World and knows the location of the dessert Sani is looking for, EARTH. Presently, he appears to be fighting and training Sani to see if he has the level of power needed to enter the Gourmet World. Techniques: *'Kidzuke Shock:'Yosaku brutally presses at all the bodies pressure points waking them up. This is even capable of waking people from comatose states in an instant. *'Paste Spittle:' Oddly enough Yosaku's saliva works as a strong bonding agent and uses it to close up wounds. He uses this on a Gourmet Yakuza whose arm was nearly ripped off, he stated that in 10 minutes time it would be healed. Teppei :A top level Saiseiya, Teppei is a considered an expert knocker, able to deal with numerous hybrid insects birthed by Tommyrod as well as the Bishokukai Vice Chef himself. Teppei has been under the tutelage of the "Knocking Master" Jirou (his relative), the fruits of which are shown through his adept knocking ability as well as his pompadour. Teppei also carries with him supplies such as Forest Seeds and liquids capable of instantly growing these sturdy plants. * Knocking: Teppei is able to perform very precise knocking using only his bare hands. His mastery of knocking allows him to even paralyze rare insects. His knocking as a form of combat appears to have various levels of intensity. In his fight against Tommyrod, he used "Medium" knocking, and as a finishing move, "Well Done" knocking. The levels of knocking appear to be named after ways to cooking meat. Gourmet Yakuza An organisation much hated by the constitutional countries, seemingly made up completely of orphans and slumdogs from the crime slum, Nerg, a non-IGO affiliated city. 10% of the prisoners in Gourmet Prison come from this city, giving it the nickname "Criminal Producing Factory". The Yakuza, seemingly altruistic, are told by the Boss upon joining to repay their debt not to him, but to the "hungry children of the slums". Ryu :The boss of the Gourmet Yakuza, not much is known about him other then he is a good friend of Yosaku and that he has never been arrested. Match :Vice Chief of the Gourmet Yakuza, he is covered completely in scars received at the hands of Zebra of the Four Heavenly Kings. He wields a single sword and is adept at the art of Iai, unsheathing, striking and resheathing the sword in a single movement. His ability allows his strength to be proportional to his exhaustion, so the more tired he is, the more powerful he becomes. The sword he uses is made from a fang of the king of aquatic dragons, the Leodragon. This beast hunts and is capable of crushing the shell of a Crush Turtle with its jaws. Match takes advantage of this fact to cut through Barry Gamon's armor made of the same shell. Gourmet Knights Following "gourmet doctrine", entrusting one's life completely to nature. This means shunning man-made medicines, putting Takimaru at odds despite his affiliation. Aimaru :Leader of the Gourmet Knights, nothing more is known except that he is afflicted with an illness that he gained from Takimaru when he tried to cure him of a disease from the Gourmet World. His is capable of eating bacteria and viruses, which enables him to devour diseases. He is one of Toriko's old friends and they have a friendly rivalry to see who can obtain GOD first. Takimaru :A new member highly skilled in martial arts, he joins Toriko's party as they enter the Ice Hell in search of Century Soup, as he needs money to buy medicine for Aimaru. He faced off against Bogey Woods and managed to discover his weakness of his sacrum, proving his intelligence, as well as manage to momentarily defeat him albeit gravely injured. He once suffered a disease from the Gourmet World, which are referred to as curses because known science has no cure for them; Aimaru consumed the disease to the point where only one of his eyes is still infected at, great personal expense. He was later rescued by Teppai and later healed completely healed by Yosaku. He also receives the medicine which can cure any disease in the human world from Yosaku. Techniques: *'Pre-Shot Routines:' His attacks are all based around a type of martial arts revolving around his pre-shot routines, were he focuses his energy in a specific stance, this takes his attacks longer to hit and leaves him vulnerable to attacks, however once he completes the routine his attacks have perfect accuracy and impressive destructive power. *'Sennuki Shot:' An attack that requires intense concentration, hense the need for the Pre-shot Routines, Takimaru grabs the opponent and twists deeply into their body to dislocate one of their bones, usually a spinal vertebrae. This usually results in paralysis or death. The attack means "Corkscrew Shot", and because Takimaru twists his hands into his opponent and then "pops out" their vertebrae, it is similar to a corkscrew un-corking a bottle. :*'Sennuki Shot: Ougi Cork Screw:' A more intense version of the Sennuki Shot that requires Takimaru's best Pre-shot Routine to prepare, this attack physically tears out the bone that Takimaru targets. "Ougi" means "Secret Technique". *'Sennuki Press:' A move that does not require a Pre-Shot Routine, Takimaru raises and turns one of his legs sideways and then presses an opponent between his raised knee and his two elbows. Other characters Terry Cloth (テリークロス) :A new born Battle Wolf pup that has been adopted by Toriko, it sees Toriko as a parental figure a big surprise since the Battle Wolf by no means become attached to humans. Terry got his name from how Toriko described his fur. Only few foods suits its taste like gourmet world's foods. Setsuno :A Gourmet Living National Treasure, Setsuno is Jirou's long-time partner, and has the same full-course menu as him. She has the skill and is capable of doing the work of eight top-level chefs easily. Setsuno attempted to recreate the legendary Century Soup Jirou gave to her at some point, however it is incomplete and she requests Toriko and Komatsu to find the missing ingredient after being impressed by their relationship and strong knowledge and respect of the gourmet ingredients. Although an old woman, she still has incredible power, breaking all of Alfaro's Plate Shuriken from far away without seemingly moving and being one of the few people brave enough to call the Bishoku-kai boss an "idiot". Tom * (VOMIC) :A ship captain and old friend of Toriko's, he can tell how much someone weighs the moment they set foot on his ship. He sells ingredients captured by Toriko. Kiss (キッス) :An Emperor Crow (a long thought to be extinct bird) it lives with Coco and is Coco's family. Since Coco's home is on a pillar with no stairs, Kiss is the only way for him to get back. Rikky (リッキー) :A large mammal beast Mansem keeps one, called an Hayanpanter. Rikky is surprisingly obedient to Mansem. Rikky's favorite food is Horohoro Parfait. Its capture level is 31. Foods and ingredients Most of the foods in the Toriko world are mixed from different animals and parts or have been mutated into some totally different. They level depends on how hard it would be to find them. Only level one has been described: a group of ten pro hunters with shotguns can barely take the beast down (this mostly applies to aggressive animals). Animals *Toro Eel *Friday Monkey *Red Haired Pig *Garara Gator: Capture Difficulty Level: 5 (a 300-year-old gator is estimated at level 8) :The beast with the top ranked alligator meat, it is said that it lives to 150 years and that the older it is the tasty its meat becomes, but so does its aggressiveness and appetite. It appears like a normal alligator only much bigger (larger than an elephant) and has eight legs. *Baron Tiger: Capture Difficulty Level: 3 *Serpent Frog: Capture Difficulty Level: 1 :A mostly passive animal its liver is a delicacy. *Swamp Snake: Capture Difficulty Level: 5 *Sharkenodon: Capture Difficulty Level: 4 :A dragon like winged beast *Troll Kong: Capture Difficulty Level: 9 :The strongest gorilla of all, a child can easily flip over a tank. It has four arms. ::Silver Back: Capture Difficulty Level: 10 ::the leader of the Troll Kongs it has the same strength as the normal Troll Kong but is more intellectual and has long silver fur all over its body. *Zombie Taipans :snakes with venom *Emperor Crow :considered the ruler of the sky and believed to be extinct. (one lives with Coco and acts like his pet) *Puffer Whale (Daphnia Whale): Capture Difficulty Level: 29 but this is the capture level without breaking the poison sack. The actual Capture level otherwise is 1. Classified as a "special caution food" :a fish that is about as small as a normal puffer fish, it is sold in the black market every sixteen years plus being incorrectly handled by many chefs about 100,000 people die from food poisoning. It has the highest nerve poison in a sack in its body and when it breaks not one inch of the fish is left edible. Puffer Whale is extremely difficult to catch and cook based on three factors: The chance of someone getting close enough without scaring it (an action that would cause the whale to release its poison) is probably 25%, The chances of someone effectively 'knocking' the fish is around 5%, and the chances of removing the poison sack without it breaking are about .1%. *Battalion Yeti *Elephantsaurus: Capture Difficulty Level: 17 *Gauchi: Capture Difficulty Level: 13 *Gerold: Capture Difficulty Level: 15 *Battle Wolf: Capture Difficulty Level: Unmeasured :The largest and most powerful wolf in the world, it was extinct but due to IGO's cloning it was brought back to life. Its presence is enough to make even some of the worlds most dangerous beasts shake in fear, earning it the name "Legendary King". It can go from zero to 100 km/h in under 1.5 seconds making it the fastest animal in the world. It is says that a group of them lives in the gourmet world. *Hayanpanther: Capture Difficulty Level: 31 :A large mammal beast it can attack at high speeds (although no where near as the Battle Wolf) Mansam keeps one as a pet he named it Rikky. Rikky's favorite food is Horohoro Parfait. *Doctor Fish: Fish that eat dirt and dead skin on the body. *Onsen Shark: Capture level difficulty: 20 A giant shark/onsen. People swim in it on Life with certain fish for healing and cosmetic reasons. *Hellboros: Capture Difficulty : 72 "Ice Hell's Sleeping Ruler". *Ashurasarus: Capture Level Difficulty Unmeasured: "Nocking Master Jiorou's" Full Course meat dish. *Wall Penguin: Capture Level Difficulty: 30 An endangered species of penguin found in the Ice Hell. Komatsu keeps one as a pet after its parents were slaughtered by Tommyrod. Due to their close proximity with the Century Soup over the centuries, it is theorized that the taste had permeated into their bodies, thereby making the penguins a key ingredient of the soup. Komatsu was able to complete his version of the Century Soup with saliva from the baby wall penguin. It's endangered status is due to the fact that the babies are very trusting and will willingly walk up to any living creature. Fruits *Fruit of Shellfish *Almond Cabbage *Rainbow Fruit :A fruit that changes its taste to seven different colors depending on humidity and temperature.it is says that its juice is so concentrated that putting just one drop into a 25-meter pool full of water will change all the water into juice. It's juice can be made into a wine with an alcohol content of 85%. *Cigar Tree :a tree that's branches are like natural cigars anyone who wants to smoke need only light them then enjoy. *Platinum Lemon *Blue Blood Corn :A food item originally from the gourmet world, it is said that the popped corn was eaten by the Gourmet Nobles as a snack. It suits Terry's taste. Also the appetizer on Toriko's full course menu *Vaniluv Fruit :a fruit that is pink and found on top of Vaniluv mt. It has a taste of strong vanilla, and Toriko stated that the taste rivaled that of the Fruit of Rainbow. Terminology :Gourmet Hunter: People who are hired to hunt exotic or dangerous ingredients. It seems that the strongest Bishoku-ya keep a wild animal as a sort of pet/ally/transport of such. :IGO: The International Gourmet Organization, a group in charge of creating and development of new foods and animals. They also are the ones that decide a food's Capture Level. :Capture Level: AKA CLVL, the difficulty of capturing a specific animal or food. To put things in perspective: at Capture Level One, ten pro-hunters with shotguns can barely take a beast down. :Knocking: the usage of stick needles to sting the nerves control the movement in the cerebellum to paralyze a beast. This allows normally dangerous animals to be shipped alive. This technique requires a great deal of knowledge and experience as many beast have complex internal structure. :GT Robo: The Gourmet Telexistence Robot, a high tech robot that transmits one's power and presence, the time difference between the operator and robot is less than 1/1000 of a second. :Bishoku-kai: An organization that opposes the IGO, desiring to control the world's gourmet ingredients, not much is known about them, except that they use GT-Robots in their hunting. They also seem to be made up of gluttons. :Gourmet Cells: The all-purpose cells of a creature called the Phantom Jellyfish, when combined with other cell structures, they enhance the structure's strong points. When combined with humans, the person becomes superhuman and further grows by eating delicious food. Many of the superhuman characters have been combined with Gourmet cells. Manga Volumes and Chapters Reception Toriko is currently enjoying considerable success, readers have consistently ranked it among the top five Shōnen titles in the Shōnen Jump popularity polls alongside the likes of best sellers One Piece, Naruto and Bleach. This prompted Shueisha to release the first two volumes of Toriko simultaneously. References External links * *[http://jump.shueisha.co.jp/shinrensai/ A official website introducing Toriko and Dogashi Kaden!] Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga es:Toriko fr:Toriko ja:トリコ zh:美食獵人TORIKO